Scheduled For Deletion
by Punk-The-Punk
Summary: Clay wasn't entirely deleted. after Demond reloaded him, he transferred the animus to a safe place before he died, so he could live on. What happens when a new set of people rediscover the animus, and more importantly, Clay? Will Subject 18 be able to understand the depth of what shes getting into? { Eventual Clay/OC }


Hey Guys!

This is my firs Assassins Creed fanfiction ;w;

I've been playing revelations and I've fallen in love with Clay, and thought of a really sad/sweet story thing?

But it involves OCs, so I'm sorry about that.

this chapter is really short, its just an introduction of the OCs pretty much, but don't worry! Theres more to come!

Hope you guys like, Clay needs more love!

* * *

A door creaked open, entering a tall figure. He walked across the room, his feet gently scraping against the dusty surface of the floor. Turning on a light, he's wasn't a shadow anymore, and a smile made its way onto his features as he sawi what he hoped was what he had been looking for. "Alpha, in here!" He called out, walking to the corner of the room. Two things were in front of him, each one covered by a blanket. He quickly made his way over to them, wondering if he should even pull off the blanket and be disappointed if it wasn't what he thought it was. A girl walked in as well, her pale green eyes dragging over to the corner he was in. Her face instantly lit up when she noticed the blanketed items as well, and she quickly made her way over to him. "Is this it?" She questioned excitedly, pulling the sleeves of her black and white hoodie up. The man adjusted the glasses on his face, shaking his head. "I'm too afraid to find out." He admitted, a chuckle escaping his lips. She sighed, shaking her head at him. "Lets find out." Impatient with the situation, she ripped off one of the blankets, sending both of them into coughing fits as dust filled the air. After a moment of catching their breath, both of their expressions changed to overjoyed as it was in fact what they had been looking for. "The animus!" The man shouted, looking at it wide eyed. Even though he was considerably excited, Alpha seemed more confused than happy. "Ten years since it was lost.. Why would they have transferred it here? To die? To never be found? What's the reason?" She questioned out loud to herself. The man pulled off the other blanket, where a computer system was. "It's been on sleep mode." He announced to her as he took a seat at the computer, turning things on. This only furthered her confusion, and she shook her head. "Why not let it die? If they didn't want it to be found, why would they put it on sleep and cover it up?" She questioned more, circling the animus. The man groaned and looked at Alpha irritably. "You ask too many questions. This is what we need! And as for you -" he raised his brows expectantly. "- you ought to get started right away, subject eighteen. We don't have time to waste!" He said as he typed on the computer. Alpha sighed, shaking her head as she sat in the seat. "Fine fine, Roger. Just calm down. And I told you, stop calling me by my number, call me by my name!" She complained to her partner. She had been working with Roger as her partner for five years now, for a company called Abstergo. They were practically opposites, him being a stoic, strict, and straight to the point kind of guy, as she was a more fun, energetic, and outgoing person. Even now they fought a lot, but she thought they worked well together. Working for Abstergo was hard work, and she never really wanted to become an assassin, but she wasn't exactly given the choice. She had memories that held vital information, and all they needed was the animus to dig them up. Here hey had found it, after years of searching, and of course the workaholic Roger wanted her to start right away. "I'm seeing something that looks something like... A demo? There's a lot I have to load on here, and get programmed before you can start, so I'll send you to this demo I see here so you can get used to how things work." Roger explained. Alpha lay back in her seat, adjusting the goggles on her head. "That's fine. What will I see there?" She asked curiously as she closed her eyes. "Ah, looks as if its just some basic programming. Weather, climate, environment, very simple stuff." He said as he prepared her to go. She nodded in response, imagining something simple and easy. And as she was consumed by the blackness of the animus, she would find much more then just simple programming.


End file.
